Derelict Apartment Block
Derelict apartment is the second level in Tomb Raider Angel of Darkness. ' About this level ''Lara has been chased all over Paris because the police think she had done the murder on Werner Von Croy. In the first level she attacks the police with stealth and learn special moves. When running to a derelict building the police trickers to enter the building. Lara must run upstairs to the roof before the police or the gas gets her. . Picture by picture' 2.01 – Logo on police helmet tr6_02_01.jpg tr6_02_01a.jpg The logo on the helmed has the initials CRS which stands for Compagnies Républicaines de Sécurité. CRS, are the general reserve of the French National Police. They are primarily involved in general security missions but the task for which they are best known is crowd and riot control. (from wikipedia) 2.02 – Franz Kafka we meet again On the ground is a mosaic some photographs of Franz Kafka '''and a newspaper. Franz Kafka refers to Prague. This is the same picture as in the newspaper in the first level. '''2.03 – First painting 02-3.jpg 02-3a.jpg On the first floor there is a painting on the wall. A huge thanks to @lara-makedonskaya-blog from Tumblr for finding this mysterious painting. I was looking these for months. This painting was made by Christian Johan Rugendas, the younger '(1775-1826) called “Gefecht zwichen christlicher infanterie und türkischer Reiterei” (Fight between Christian and Turkish cavalry). There is another one a floor up. Found 'here and here. 2.04 – Second painting 02-4.jpg 02-4a.jpg Near the first painting there is also another painting at the ground. This painting was made by Giovanni Antionio Canal or Canaletto born in Venice (1697-1768). The painting is called San Giacomo di Rialto '''and was made around 1726. The artist is known from his paintings in Venice and in England. '''2.05 – Third painting 02-5.jpg 02-5a.jpg On the second floor there is another painting from Christian Johann Rugendas, the younger. Called “Gefecht zwichen christlicher infanterie und türkischer Reiterei” (Fight between Christian and Turkish cavalry). There is another one a floor up. Found here and here. 2.06 – Can with RPM and a sweeper In the wardrobe is an empty gun but also a can of RPM motor oil and a sweeper. The RPM motor oil is an existing branch but it doesn't look like this. 2.07 – A box and a pile of books 02-7.jpg 02-7a.jpg On the second floor there is a box with a pile of books. On the blue book there is something that looks like a glass. It could be a reference to the Holy Grail found by by the Knights Templar. Angel of Darkness is full of it. I looked the picture up in the GMX file and I google it. I came to a book of N. Hudson Moore Old glass, European and American, made in 1935. (link to google). 2.08 – Fourth painting 02-8.jpg 02-8a.jpg On the third floor is yet another painting. This time it is another one of Canaletto, it is called San Cristoforo San Michele Murano made around 1722-1723. 2.9 – A box of jazz and more On the third floor there is a room with a wardrobe, in it has a box of Jazz. It is obvious based on the brand Dash. There is also a can with the mark “A” on it. Unused pictures 2.10 – The Little Shepherd... 02-10.jpg 02-10a.jpg In the GMX files I found a picture with in it a red book with on it: The Little Shepherd.. I found on the internet a book with the same title. It is called The Little Shepherd of Kingdom Come by John Fox Jr made in 1903. In 1961 a movie was made from that book. It is not clear why this is book was included in the game. But you can't find it now. Category:Tomb Raider AOD